


【宇植】RAPE(07)

by huaq9



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaq9/pseuds/huaq9
Summary: lofter特供
Kudos: 56





	【宇植】RAPE(07)

**Author's Note:**

> lofter特供

“不唔——”陆东植的嘴被对方的大手捂住，他因被撕裂疼痛而发出的尖叫也被堵回口中。

后穴被粗大的肉刃撑开了，对方没有做任何润滑就直接拓进了他的身体。

陆东植痛出了眼泪，泪珠顺着脸庞流进了那人带着黑色皮手套的指缝。

“嗯——”而身后的人却因为感受到陆东植因疼痛而收缩的甬道而爽出了呻吟。

陆东植现在除了呜咽什么都做不了，他的双手被对方反剪在了背后，他半跪在那个畜生的身前，以一种赎罪的姿势承受着对方的侵犯。

可是，他为什么会逐渐感觉到爽快呢？

痛劲已经过去了，夹杂鲜血的肠液成了最好的润滑剂，肉刃的进出越来越顺畅，对方的龟头在进出时刮到了他的敏感点，前列腺传来的刺激超越了被撕裂的痛苦。

但是，陆东植紧咬着下唇，把快要逸出的呻吟吞回了口中。

刺激越强，他便咬得愈加用力，直到他尝到了自己的血味。

他的身体怎么能这么不知廉耻？

还未等他自我厌弃，身后的人便往前用力一送——正好撞到他的敏感点。

“嗯啊——”呻吟直接从口中逸出。

“骚货，终于叫了。”身后的人终于满意地低笑出声。

是略微有些沙哑的声音，对方应该是特意压低了声音。

陆东植回过了神，快要把自己的下唇咬烂，他现在就是砧板上的鱼，不出声是他唯一能够维护自己尊严的办法。

“骚货，昨天对着申硕贤笑了吧？”身后的人像是想起什么不悦的事情，肉刃又重重地碾过他的敏感点，像是一种惩罚。

“唔——”陆东植短促地尖叫出声。

陆东植怀疑自己听错了。

他背后的人说了什么？

申硕贤？

他怎么知道？

“今天又去徐智勋办公室干了什么？嗯？”身后的人更加疯狂，囊袋拍打在陆东植的臀部上啪啪作响，两人交合处已经打出了血沫。每一次肉刃的拔出都能带出淫靡的银线，还未等其滴落，肉刃又将要冒出头的白浊塞了回去。

不满陆东植的沉默，对方加快了对陆东植鞭笞的频率，他的肉刃只重重地攻击陆东植的敏感点。

“你个婊子去徐智勋办公室干了什么？他有没有干你？”是连珠炮弹的问句。对方像是想象到了什么令他愤怒的画面，更是毫不留情地将自己的肉刃重重地拓了进去。他像是一台不知疲倦的机器，机械而而猛烈地惩罚着身前的陆东植。

陆东植觉得自己现在像是堕到了寒冷的地狱里。

“呜呜......”陆东植终于痛哭出声。

他的泪水终于像是决堤了一样，打湿了对方的黑色皮手套，又砸在水泥地上汇聚成了一个水坑。

他确定了，对方是大韩证券的。

并且对自己的每天的工作行踪了解得一清二楚。

他的心里防线终于被击溃，他没想到自己的同僚竟然能对自己下手。

“徐......”

“徐什么？还在想徐智勋那个贱人吗？”身后的人已经疯了，像头野兽。

“徐仁宇......呜呜......救我......徐仁宇......救救我......”陆东植终于摆脱了那只一直捂住他的嘴的大手，哭喊出了清晰的音节。

他现在只能想到那个给他最大安全感的人，明知呼唤徐仁宇是徒劳的行为，陆东植却还是在崩溃的边缘一直喃喃地念着这个挂在他心头上的名字。

身后的人像是愣怔了一下，随后就是高潮前疯狂地报复，他的精液在两人的交合处汩汩流出。明明陆东植感觉对方已经射在了他身体的最深处，但是对方的肉刃拔出时，白色的浊液还是从他的穴口淌出了不少，滴落在地上，成了醒目的一滩。

陆东植终于承受不住高潮袭来的刺激，带着泪痕昏睡了过去。

等他再醒来的时候，果不其然，和他想象的一样，仓库里只剩下他一个人。

陆东植看向自己的下身，和上次不同，精液已经被擦拭干净，下身是干爽的。如果不是后穴里还残存着异物感，陆东植会以为这只是自己做的一场梦。

陆东植踉跄着站了起来，他的膝盖和后穴还隐隐作痛。

他终于走出了仓库，失魂落魄地拦下了一辆出租车。

徐仁宇在黑色的轿车内盯着陆东植上了车，随即发动了汽车，尾随在了那辆出租车的身后。


End file.
